criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Moto
Danny Moto (1998-2015) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #107, or Case #51 of Pacific Bay). Danny fatally poisoned Louis De Rico in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #111, or Case #55 of Pacific Bay), but was later murdered one case later in which the killer intended to impede the team's infiltration in Case #112, or Case #56 of Pacific Bay. Profile Danny was a 17-year-old college student who participated in poker games across Paradise City. He had brown hair and wears a white collared shirt with two pockets and a tie. In his first appearance, it was known that Danny takes energy pills, ate shrimp cocktails, and was superstitious. In his second appearance, he had an orange dye stain on his shirt and it is known that he had a cough and had lock picking skills. Role in Case(s) Killer Takes All Danny was first interrogated by Frank Knight and the player after they identified him from a poker pass they found in the casino. He was nervous when he was interrogated because he was too young to be in the casino. According to Danny, he signed up for the poker competition using a fake ID because he was fascinated by the card games being played. He got nervous when the croupier for the tournament, the victim, was getting suspicious of him. Danny was shocked to hear of the victim's death and swore he would never gamble again. Danny was interrogated again after they found him on a newspaper clipping saying he ripped off casinos. He begged the player not to send him to prison, and went on to say he did it so he could pay for his school fees. He realized his knowledge in mathematics would help him in a casino, but he ended up getting caught. When Frank asked him how he entered the competition, Danny replied saying he was lucky until the victim regonized him, who told Danny to leave else he would call security. Danny was proven to be innocent after the team incarcerated Grace O'Brien for Alfie's murder. But the team approached him again when they found out he was the witness to a string of robberies committed by a group of thieves known as the Phantom Thieves. Danny said he went to the police with this story, but due to being underage the police didn't believe him. He said that he managed to take a photo of one of the thieves, but he tore it up and threw it away at the casino strip since no one believed him. Frank and the player had to investigate the robberies so they returned to the strip to search for the photo. No Honor Among Thieves Danny was found guilty after evidence pointed him as the one responsible for the premeditated poisoning of the heist crew's leader. Louis recruited Danny as a lockpicker for the heist crew but when Danny realized that all Louis can commit to were empty promises, Danny had to something to grab the money and make Louis pay for his unwillingness to give Danny a heft sum of the cut. Danny believed he deserved generous credit for his lockpicking skills, although he took account of Jezebel's sex appeal and Freddy's wax statue-making expertise but Danny felt that Louis had a secondary motive for the heist, so he told Papa Quansah to blow the vault up for what Louis was seeking for. Pre-mortem Danny rigged Louis's gas mask so that he would not leave the Mennagio alive. Once Louis was dead, Danny stuck around for a bit until he confirmed Louis was dead, and then ran with as much money he needed and fled the scene of the crime. Frank felt that Danny was taking things to the edge, so he allowed the player to ship the underaged college student to face trial. Facing Judge Dante, Danny told the honorable judge that there's no honor among thieves, but the Judge cut the conversation short by issuing a 50-year jail sentence for Danny's involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the premeditated poisoning of Louis De Rico. Danny was audited for information leading to the arrest of the sixth heist crew member who's believed to be operating behind-the-scenes. Murder Details Danny was murdered during his interrogation of unmasking the sixth heist master (and the behind-the-scenes mastermind) hours after he was sentenced and indicted for murder. Trivia *Due to events canon to the game's story, Danny and Tess Goodwin are the only suspects who appeared as a suspect, killer, and victim. Case Appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #107, or Case #51 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #111, or Case #55 of Pacific Bay) *Case #112, or Case #56 of Pacific Bay. Gallery DMotoPacificBay.png|Danny, as he appeared in Killer Takes All (Case #107, or Case #51 of Pacific Bay). DMotoPacificBayC111.png|Danny, as he appeared in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #111, or Case #55 of Pacific Bay). DMotoPacificBayA.png|Danny, sentenced to 50 years in jail for his involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the murder of Louis De Rico. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims